


Sedatives

by Eldritch_Salamander



Series: Beastly effects [1]
Category: Bloodborne
Genre: Drug Trip, Gen, Sedative Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch_Salamander/pseuds/Eldritch_Salamander
Summary: A short exploration of how my oc tombhunter’s sedative hallucination go . There will be sedatives and there will be witnessing eldritch god





	Sedatives

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to explore the out of body experience that Corbett’s heavy sedative use brings her . It’s inspired by Flume’s “when everything was new”  
> Totally listen to it while you read to get full effect

Purple haze wispy and undulating around the corners of her vision the miasma of her condition the end of the canvas to her sanity . It left her in its wake a slow churning like the ocean waves crashing into her and mixing the beasts blood and thoughts into her own . They were mixed together , sea foam on the waves together frothing with anticipation and hunger . Was she any different now that she quenched her addiction with sedatives? She told herself she wasn’t blooddrunk , she couldn’t be she was a good hunter , a good prospector . Even if she was broken without her hand . Even among the rolling pink and purple waves it stung and bit at her chest with a ferocity that she despised .

The rolling of the waves kept her aloft and the freezing burn traveled up towards her chest. She was accustomed to not feeling her hands or much of her legs after the accident . There was this comfort in being so numb so far away . It was better this way , to escape this nightmare into her sedatives. Lately they needed to be tweaked and made stronger . Estelle told her this would happen and while she loved the plague doctor dearly she had no other way to cope.

This was her final descent into what would surely be the end , a dance with the beast that looked in her heart . 

Now building gently as opposed to the waves was the low sound of metallic rattling and clacking in mimicry of birds. The rocking sensation grew in ferocity pushing her limp body upwards without protest. A roaring static drowned out her thoughts and this overwhelming sensation grew. Like a cosmic hand reached deep into her chest ripping her heart right from her chest. The intensity of it moving in time with the waves and the numbness made her sight began to go white.

There was a crescendo of a course of hums and moans on a frequency that she could only barely hear . Was it Kos ? Surely it must be for through this strained vision she was sure there was the soft glowing skin of a pale body . Hand laced with fins and a arcane glow reached out to caress her cheek soothing like only a mother could . The smell of salt and iron both soothing in a familiar way and saddening by the implications hit her . Corbett reached out in vain but now her sight was gone replaced with the glowing of lights and crashing purple and pink waves. 

As quickly as the sensation and noise began it ebbed like it was poured from the bottle at a bar on last call. Rushed and flooding out of her mind . She felt her body picked up and set down out of the waves falling backwards eyes rolling back and into her body. 

Gasping and falling forward her sight returned now dark and the surroundings of yarharm returned . The pink miasma still clung to the edges of her vision but she was regaining her senses. Everything was a blur and she gazed down for clues noticing 4 sedative bottles in the ground at her feet with one crushed in her hand it’s contents and glass embedded through her glove and into her hand.


End file.
